


Reassure

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Compromise, F/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Francine does anything to give Stan reassurance.





	Reassure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own American Dad! nor am I profiting off this.

Stan brings home toys beyond her capability. He wants her to roll over, crawl, talk and walk before everyone else. Once she can do all that, he’ll teach her about firing guns and protecting herself in dangerous situations. 

Francine nods, because he needs the reassurance that his way is right their daughter will grow into his expected image. She never tells him that Hayley prefers their nature walks to her toys. 

Their nature walks are hardly dangerous. Hayley munches the occasional butterfly or clump of grass. She still brings the gun on their walks. 

Anything to give him the reassurance.


End file.
